


Good Ideas

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's having one of those moments where something that seemed like a good idea at the time maybe isn't so much of one now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I did try for plot. But the plot wasn't interested, so it's mostly sex. For the **get_fraser_laid** challenge, prompt: #22, Fraser/Kowalski, jealousy, marking.

Ray's having one of those moments (okay, it's been more like a half hour, but still) where something that seemed like a good idea at the time maybe isn't so much of one now.

See, usually Ray's all for waking up to Ben sucking on his dick. And hey, what the hell, handcuffs can be fun, too, even if they're cold and kind of loud and keep leaving marks on the headboard. So Ray's fine with this whole thing, he's with the program, he's happy as a…well, something happy. A Wings fan in June, maybe. Or Dief in a Krispy Kreme.

No, maybe not a good time to think about Dief. Sharp teeth and pastry and what was Ray thinking about, again?

Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Right, he was thinking about how happy he is about the cocksucking and the waking up to it. Very, very happy. Delightful doesn't begin to cover it.

Fraser in a snowball fight, that kind of happy. Fraser naked in a snowstorm (and that's not Ray's idea of a good time, what with the numbing cold and the frostbite and all, but it sounds like the kind of thing Fraser would go for) or Ben in a nice warm bed, with Ray's dick in his ass, getting fucked through the mattress. Now, that's a happy thought. That's the kind of happy that Ray is at the moment.

And when he shifts a little, and Ray suddenly finds himself a whole lot deeper in Ben's throat, well, the "handcuff Ray to the bed and fuck him senseless" plan is about the best thing Ray's ever heard of. Ever.

And Ray doesn't care that the cuffs are going to leave marks. He'll wear long sleeves for a week. Or a month. Whatever, as long as Ben keeps his tongue right *there* for just. A little. Longer.

And the second part of the plan, the part where Ray (and now he's got the handcuffs around one wrist, but one arm's free and he really likes the clank that the open cuff makes when he runs his hand up and down Ben's thigh) gets to watch Ben play with himself and beg ("Please, Ray, I need your mouth, please, please" seems to be the gist of it) is also a good idea. The part where Ray pinches Ben's nipple and sucks on it and slides his hand down to give Ben a hand with the (absolutely fucking brilliant) plan by tugging on Ben's balls and pulling him back from the edge (because Ray's only looking out for his partner's best interests, and he's sure that Ben doesn't want to come yet) is also just fine and dandy.

It's even good idea when Ray lowers his mouth to Ben's hip and nibbles and sucks and leaves a really nice reminder for later on that pale smooth skin. A little "Ray was here" sign that Ben can carry around all day while he does his thing at the consulate and Ray enjoys his first day off in two weeks. Thoroughly enjoys it, and if Fraser's a bit jealous because he's got to go escort the Corn Board around the sights of Oak Park while Ray lays on the couch and watches ESPN, well, thinking about what Ray did this morning might help with that.

So Ray marks Ben, because he knows that Fraser will think about that mark at strange times, and then he'll get that flushed look on his face, and when Ray calls at five to ask when Fraser will be home, Ben will growl out a response ("As soon as humanly possible, Ray, and I'm not hungry for dinner") and slam the phone down in an un-Mountielike manner.

And when Ray lifts his eyes from the mark, Ben's head falls back and his back arches and his hips twitch under Ray's arm ("Oh god, oh god, please, please, please, Ray, Ray, please" and then some muttering that may or may not be English) and it's still a very good idea.

A great idea, even. Especially when Ray, obliging guy that he is, slides his mouth over Ben's dick to lick around the head and slips his hand (the one with the cuff, and if it isn't a turn on when Ben shakes and moans as the cold metal hits his ass, nothing is) back to press a finger inside that ass, and Ben squeezes his eyes shut and throws his arms out and grabs the sheets and comes down Ray's throat. It's a fantastic idea, right then. It's the best idea ever, the whole handcuffs and hot sex concept. Ben should get some sort of prize for coming up with it, is what Ray is thinking as Ben's eyes flutter open and he gives Ray that stare that almost always means that, as soon as he can move again, Ben's going to make him scream things that aren't at all appropriate for polite company.

But all that was twenty minutes ago, and Ben's been looking for the cuff key for ten of those minutes. For the last five, Ray's heard, "It must be nearby, Ray," and "Obviously we used it earlier, so it isn't that I don't know where we left it," and, worst of all, "well, if you hadn't wanted to move, we wouldn't have this problem, Ray." So now Ray's thinking it was maybe not such a good idea.

Not when he's trying to get showered and dressed and make it to work as fast as possible, because ten minutes ago (no, twelve, and where's his fucking shampoo and how's he supposed to wash his hair with only one hand?) anyway, thirteen minutes ago the phone rang and they've got a break in the McDonnell case, and Ray is not going to show up at the station wearing a set of cuffs on his wrist (and they're not even his cuffs, although Ray's not sure why that would make things better.) He's not going to walk into Interview Two (where McDonnell's ex-girlfriend has just remembered that she wasn't at home that night, that she was at her sister's house, and so McDonnell doesn't have an alibi after all) with the cuffs hanging from his wrist, and he's not going to explain to Welsh why he was cuffed in the first place, or why he couldn't find the key because it fell down behind the bed while he was trying to hold Ben down and make him come until he passed out.

Because that is a conversation that Ray wants to avoid for as long as possible. Forever, maybe. So Fraser is going to have to find that key, or pick the lock, or something, because this was not a good idea. This was a bad idea. This was a terrible idea, and the mind-blowing sex (which, okay, he can't really regret that) does not make up for the fact that right now, Ray is freaking out a little and maybe yelling things that the neighbors can hear about Fraser and his bright ideas and the way that, if he could get the damn cuffs off, he'd use them to attach Fraser permanently to the fire escape and let's just see how the Ice Queen likes that.

So this definitely qualifies as one of those things that seemed like a good idea at the time. And even when Fraser picks up the missing key from behind the nightstand ("See, Ray, I knew that if we just took a moment to think about it, it couldn't be that difficult to find") and unlocks Ray's wrist (finally, and shit, it did leave a mark, and now he's going to have to dig that sweatshirt back out of the laundry basket because a bruise was one thing but chafe marks are not the sort of thing that could be shrugged off as an occupational hazard) and heads off for the shower himself, Ray still thinks it was, on balance, a bad idea.

Now, cuffing Ben to the bed, that's a whole different story. That's an excellent idea, one that definitely needs thinking about. Maybe Ray will just hang on to that key for later.


End file.
